In the construction of various types of testing or control equipment, it often becomes necessary to mount certain electronic components having visible screens within confined areas of an equipment cabinet or housing. For example, testing components comprising a chassis containing a CRT tube and operating circuitry with a frontal screen are preferably mounted within an opening in a relatively thin wall of the equipment housing. Often, the opening is most conveniently located within a movable door of an equipment cabinet which provides access to other components contained therein.
Heretofore, such electronic components with their attached screens were mounted by means of relatively complicated bracket supports which were attached to the inside wall surfaces of the equipment cabinet. One serious disadvantage with such prior art mounting arrangements was that they were accessible and installable only from the interior side of the mounting wall. Also, they were generally complicated and required relatively tedious procedures and a significant amount of time, and often special tools, to install. Another equally important disadvantage was that the various prior interior mounting bracket arrangements required a significant amount of clearance space to facilitate their installation, thereby requiring a larger and more expensive equipment housing or cabinet.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for an electronic component chassis that supports a CRT or flat panel display device having a frontal screen which enables the chassis to be installed within an opening of a relatively thin cabinet wall without requiring any access to the interior of the cabinet.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic chassis for installation in a cabinet that can be mounted quickly from the front of the cabinet without special tools using relatively unskilled labor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mounting system for a cathode ray tube (CRT) or flat panel display device in a cabinet that assures a reliable, moisture proof seal around the device within the cabinet opening.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an easily mountable chassis for supporting a CRT or flat panel display device in a cabinet that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.